The present invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to high density frames, bays or racks for providing cross-connections between telecommunication circuits.
A digital cross connect system (DSX) provides a location for interconnecting two digital transmission paths. The apparatus for a DSX is located in one or more frames, racks or bays, usually in a telephone central office. The DSX apparatus also provides jack access to the transmission paths.
DSX jacks are well known and typically include a plurality of bores sized for receiving co-axial or tip-and-ring plugs. In the case of co-axial plugs, the bores are provided with center conductors and co-axial grounds. In the case of tip-and-ring plugs, a plurality of spring contacts are provided within the bores for contacting the tip-and-ring plugs. The jacks are typically electrically connected to digital transmission lines, and are also electrically connected to a plurality of wire termination members used to cross-connect the jacks. By inserting plugs within the bores of the jacks, signals transmitted through the jacks can be interrupted or monitored.
The number of jacks or cross-connect points that are located at a bay of a given size is referred to as the density of a bay. As the cross-connect density increases, the management of telecommunication wires in the bay becomes increasingly complex. For high density DSX bays, wire management is critical.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a rack for mounting telecommunication chassis each adapted for receiving cross-connect modules or jacks. The rack includes a frame defining a bay formed between two spaced-apart, vertical end walls. The bay is sized for receiving the telecommunication chassis. The rack also includes a cable management structure connected to the frame. The cable management structure defines first and second separate vertical channels. The first vertical channel defines a first passage area sized for receiving a plurality of cross-connect cables from the chassis. The second vertical channel defines a second passage area sized for receiving power and ground wires from the chassis. The second passage area is substantially smaller than the first passage area.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a ring structure for use with telecommunications equipment. The ring structure includes a base adapted for connection to a telecommunication cross-connect rack. The ring structure also includes a first ring that projects outward from the base plate and at least partially defines a first opening sized for receiving a plurality of cross-connect cables. The ring structure further includes a second ring that projects outward from the base plate and at least partially defines a second opening sized for receiving power and ground wires. The second opening is separate from the first opening.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to a rack for mounting telecommunication chassis each adapted for receiving cross-connect modules. The rack includes a frame having a front and a back. The frame defines a bay formed between two spaced-apart, vertical end walls. The bay is sized for receiving the telecommunication chassis. The rack also includes a plurality of rings mounted at the back of the frame for receiving cross-connect cables from the cross-connect modules. The rack further includes a plurality of vertically spaced-apart plate portions projecting transversely outward from the vertical end walls adjacent the front of the frame. The plate portions are arranged and configured for connecting the frame to an adjacent frame. A plurality of slot regions are positioned between the vertically spaced-apart plate portions. The slot regions are sized for allowing front access to input/output cables positioned between adjacent frames.
An additional aspect of the present invention relates to a rack for mounting telecommunication chassis each adapted for receiving cross-connect modules. The rack is adapted to be supported on a raised floor with cut-out power cable openings for passing power cables through the floor, and cut-out input/output openings for passing input/output cables through the floor. The rack includes a frame having a top and a base. The base includes a base plate defining a power cable opening adapted to align with the cut-out power cable opening of the raised floor. The frame defines a bay formed between two spaced-apart, vertical end walls. The bay is sized for receiving the telecommunication chassis. The rack also includes outwardly facing channels that extend along the vertical end walls. The outwardly facing channels are arranged and configured for receiving input/output cables from the cross-connect modules. The outwardly facing channels are adapted to generally align with the cut-out input/output openings of the raised floor. At least one of the vertical end walls of the frame may define a cable clearance opening located at the base of the frame for allowing input/output cables extending along the at least one vertical end wall to pass directly beneath the frame. The clearance opening provides clearance for allowing the input/output cables to curve around an obstruction partially blocking the cut-out input/output opening in the floor.
A further aspect of the invention concerns L-shaped tie brackets positioned in the outwardly facing channels. A first portion of the tie bracket is used to tie the cables to the bracket, and a transverse section of the bracket is used to generate leverage during tying by wrapping the tie around the transverse portion during tightening of the tie.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.